Reaction
by Fiesty23
Summary: First fanic, follows some of the things that happened during season 2, Stiles has a bad reaction from getting scratched by the Kanima
1. Chapter 1

Everything about the whole day was wrong. First Stiles woke up late due to his new phone not going off at the right alarm time. To rushing quickly to get ready for school, not having clean clothes and running out of milk for his cereal. And to top it off, his beloved jeep decided today of all days it wasn't going to start. He really should have paid attention to all the signs that were clearly pointing out for him to just stay home and not venture out to whatever wolf rendezvous Scott had come up.

They were still trying to find out who was controlling the Kanima and why they were using him for their bidding. Stiles was mostly doing all the work as usual and he had a theory on who might be controlling it. He was ready to tell Scott about it once he got to school and then later to Derek when he got a chance. He was still feeling guilty for what happened to his father. Every time they were both in the same room Stiles couldn't help but feel like his father looked down on him. As if he was silently blaming him for getting fired from the police department. Any bit of useful information he thought could help his dad and the pack he was willing to do the research for.

He had been up for almost 2 days now looking over old yearbooks when he finally saw a familiar face. A senior who had graduated about a year before who had a brother pass away to a tragic accident. His name was Matt, he remembered seeing him around the hall ways in school, but he didn't really pay much attention to him. All this was running thru Stiles' mind as he jumped out of his jeep and started running to school. He would have called Scott but he knew he would be with Allison already.

As he walked on the sidewalk he didn't notice the black Camaro SS pull along side of him. Normally he would have been more alert and heard the car coming. The V8 engine is something that just doesn't quietly sneak up on you, especially on a quiet Wednesday morning. Stiles was way too wrapped up in his own head to even notice anything really going on around him.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled out as he rolled down the passenger side window.

Startled by his name being suddenly called out, Stiles turned to see the one and only Derek Hale pulled up next to him. Raising an eyebrow he answered "What's up?"

"What are you doing walking?"

"I'm getting my daily exercise on my way to school. Look my jeep didn't start today and I'm running late as it is to school. What do you want?" He really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the moody wolf this morning.

Derek looked at him surprisingly, "Do you need a ride to school then?" He said with a bit more force than he intended. He felt bad for Stiles really; the kid helped him and the pack out a lot more than he would actually admit out loud. The least he could do was offer him a ride to school this morning, after all Stiles had held him up in the pool for two hours while he was paralyzed from the neck down. He had been meaning to come by and say thanks to him, but his pack needed to be trained on how to deal with the kanima.

"No it's okay sour wolf. I want to make it to school in one piece." He started his pace back up ignoring the car slowly driving alongside. He really didn't want to sit in the car with Derek on a ride to school. Last time he was in the same car he had gotten his face smashed into the steering wheel of his jeep. That was definitely something he did not want to repeat. Besides school was just a couple more blocks away and he wanted to tell Scott first about whom he thought was controlling the kanima, and then pass it along to Derek.

"Stiles, its cold outside and you're just wearing a hoodie. Just get in the car and let me drive you to school. It's the least I can do for what you did for me since…well since the incident." Derek was doing his best to put his most sincere effort into what he said.

Stiles turned around and got into the car and didn't say anything to Derek. He let out a sigh as he leaned back into the seat and buckled his seat belt. His mind was going a million miles a minute in just about every direction possible. He quickly turned to Derek and muttered a thank you and then turned back to looking out the window.

Derek turned to him and said "you're welcome, and is everything okay? You seem…_different?"_ Stiles scent was off, usually he smelled of highly caffeinated energy drinks, adderral and cheap soap. But today it seemed off? Stiles himself seemed to have a different demeanor. He wasn't as fidgety as he usually was and he wasn't going on about whatever thought was going thru his brain.

Stiles turned to look over at Derek, "Yeah I'm fine, just tired and I have a big chemistry test that I forgot to study for. No worries." He put on his most charming smile as he said it.

Still not convinced Derek decided to drop the subject. He would just pester him later on after school. They drove along in silence and after a few minutes Derek had arrived at school. He stopped the car in the front of the building.

Stiles quickly got out and muttered a quick "Thanks again for you know…the ride." He turned and headed off towards the building shoving his back pack over his shoulder. He walked straight towards his locker already late for his first period class. He grabbed his books that he needed and went to class. He was starting to feel really exhausted from the two days he'd been up. He grabbed the door knob and slipped into class.

As soon as he sat down Scott was already bombarding him with questions. "Hey, is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, and I woke up late and my jeep didn't start. Derek had to give me a ride to school." Stiles whispered back to Scott. He was trying to not get caught by Mr. Harris. The last thing he needed was to have another detention on top of everything else going on right now. "Look I think I know who might be controlling the kanima, come to my house after school."

Scott nodded in agreement. He paid a little more attention to Stiles now. He saw dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. And for once he wasn't as fidgety as he normally was. He was glad though that Stiles had a hunch on who was controlling the kanima though, any bit of information would help them out.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur to Stiles, he was caught sleeping in one of his classes, though they were watching a movie he had already seen. He wasn't prepared for the chemistry test, but he was more than sure it wouldn't affect his grade too badly. Once the bell rang for the end of the day, he got up and headed towards his locker to grab his stuff and head home.

"Stiles wait up!" Scott shouted from the end of the hall way as he rushed towards his friend. He didn't want Stiles to be walking home alone, even if it was in the middle of the day.

Stiles turned to face Scott and smiled, "So I take it you're not hanging with Allison today?"

"Na, her grandfather is going to be at the house with her dad. I think they're going over their entire weapons inventory or something like that. So you think you know who might be controlling Jackson?"

"Yeah I think I might know, but we'll talk about it when we get to my house. Erica's by her locker and I'm pretty sure we're an ear shot away from her. Don't need Derek getting the one up on this." Stiles looked passed Scott towards Erica. She was clearly scowling at what she heard Stiles say.

"Okay, well let's get going then. You said you didn't drive right?"

"Yeah my jeep didn't start this morning." They both turned and started walking out of the building. Walking in silence for a few minutes, they didn't really notice much around them. They ignored the people around them passing the lacrosse fields. They both decided to skip out on practice today, seeing as Stiles had important information to tell Scott.

They both made it to the Stilinski house. Stiles noticed his dad's car wasn't there. He must have gone to the store he thought to himself. They walked into the house and Stiles immediately threw his book bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and took off his hoodie. Scott glanced over to Stiles and noticed that he looked a bit skinnier. He had definitely been losing weight and he hadn't noticed until now.

"Stiles are sure everything is okay? You really seem off?" Scott was definitely concerned now having noticed how different Stiles had been throughout the day.

"Yeah, I told you already just really tired. I probably just need to sleep for a while. All this research for the kanima I guess is starting to get to me kinda." It was true though, Stiles had been basically running himself to the ground finding out anything he could for research for the pack. Stiles turned and smiled again to Scott. "Come on Scott I got something to show you upstairs."

Both boys trudged upstairs towards Stiles bedroom. "Hey Stiles where's your dad? I thought he would be here?"

"I don't know, I think he went to the store or something. Ever since I got him fired he doesn't really spend a lot of time here at the house. Kinda feel like he blames me for it," Stiles said as he looked down to the floor.

"Dude it's not your fault, it's not like you knew that would happen. You've helped us out so much, I'm sure we'll figure something out to make this better Stiles. Don't worry so much. After all of this is done I'm sure things will get better." Scott was trying to reassure his best friend.

"Thanks Scott," Stiles said as he walked over to pick up one of his old Beacon Hills High School yearbooks. He started to flip to one of the pages that had gotten his attention late last night. He got to the page on the kid that he thought was controlling the kanima. "Hey Scott, I think this is the guy." He handed the book over to Scott and pointed out their suspect.

"He looks familiar, didn't he have a brother?" Scott asked.

"Yeah he did, his brother died a few years back, maybe losing his brother is what caused him to go psycho."

Scott nodded and placed the book back on Stiles desk. "So now what do we do if it his him. We need to find a way to stop him and tell Derek."

"Yeah I think Derek is our next best move. From there we'll figure something else out, like how he's controlling it, or how to stop it." Stiles said as he looked out the window checking to see if his dad was home yet.

"Why don't we tell your dad? Maybe we can get his job back!" Scott said as he stood up to head out of Stiles room. "This would be the perfect way for him to get back on the force." Scott was rambling on now.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Scott."

"Stiles if you don't tell him, I will."

Just then the sheriff pulled into the drive way of the Stilinski house. Scott looked over his shoulder out the window and watched as the former Sheriff grabbed some bags and walked inside the house. "So are you going to tell him or am I?" Scott asked his friend.

"Fine, we'll tell him but I don't know how we're gonna get his job back." Stiles was a bit apprehensive on how his dad would react to the sudden information.

The boys walked out of Stiles room and went down the stairs to where his dad was in the kitchen. "Hey dad, we umm need to talk to you."

The Sheriff looked up and said "What's going on boys?"

"We think we know who's behind all the recent murders going on. And we might have a way for you to get your job back." Stiles started to explain. Before the Sheriff could say anything, Stiles cut him off again. "Look just hear us out, I think it's this kid we went to high school with his name is Matt. Scott can you get the year book please? He had an older brother that passed away a few years ago. I don't know why he's doing the killing but we're pretty sure he has something to do with it." Stiles explained as he handed his dad his old yearbook to show him a picture of the suspect.

After a few moments of explaining everything the Sheriff looked up to his son and told him that they would go to the police station so they could get a statement from Scott's mom and to look at the hospitals surveillance videos. They all got up and started to head out the door to go to the station. Scott called his mom on the ride to the station to tell her to meet them there once her shift was over. After he hung up with his mom, he texted Derek to meet them at the station asap.

After a fifteen minute car ride they all arrived at the station. The sheriff got out and walked up to one of his old deputies and started to explain the situation of what was going on. Stiles and Scott piled out of the car and walked in to one of the front desk areas. Ten minutes later the lights in the station started to flicker on and off.

"Someone's here," Scott said as he cocked his head to the side. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming down the hall. Scott stood up got in front of the sheriff and Stiles. He had the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Scott, Stiles stay here I'm going to check on what's going on." The sheriff said as he looked over to the deputies and motioned them over to follow him.

Scott looked over to Stiles and gave him a nod that they were going to follow them out. Stiles looked around to see if he could use anything as a weapon. Nothing really came to sight. "Stiles I got you. Just stay close behind me and try not to make a sound." They both walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to where the front entrance was.

The sight that was waiting for them outside was something they were not expecting. Some of the deputies were on the floor bleeding out, and Stiles father was knocked out, but with no visible wounds.

"Oh my god Scott he's not dead is he?" Stiles exclaimed as he knelt down by where his dad was.

"No his I can still hear his heartbeat. I think he was just knocked out. I think the kanima and Matt are here."

Just then Stiles saw the kanima tail whip around the corner. "Scott watch out, it's behind you!"

Scott turned around and was face to face with the kanima and with Matt. Matt was holding a gun in his hand pointing towards Stiles as the kanima was stalking in front of Scott who was now in wolf form.

"Well well well, look what we have here. It's the werewolf and his little pathetic human friend. Let me see if I remember this right, you must be Scott and Stiles?" Matt looked over to Scott who was turning back in to his human form. "Make one false move Scott and your little friend and mother will die. Just like everyone else in the hall way. Now why don't we go to the front and wait for that darling mother of yours."

Scott let out a low growl as Matt mentioned his mother. The thought that his mom was coming into a trap was very unsettling to him. They started walking towards the front of the station, as they did they saw lights heading into the parking lot.

"Ahh looks like we don't have to wait too long. Our special guest is here,"Matt said as they rounded the corner.

This whole time Scott and Stiles didn't really say much. It was kind of shocking to Scott because usually Stiles had something to say. This was another example that something was off with his friend.

They all stared as the door opened and Derek walked in, only to stop mid step as red eyes started to flash over his blue.

"Now now, I take it you're the alpha. Not the guest I wanted to see but the more the people the better for me. I can point this all to you Derek!"

Derek let out a loud growl that shook the walls, with that Matt looked over to the kanima and motioned him to attack. With a quick motion the kanima and Derek were fighting, in a few quick swipes the kanima swiped the back of Derek's neck which brought him to his knees as he was quickly paralyzed by the kanima venom.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled out and stepped forward to try to help him out.

Matt notices this and quickly had the kanima at his side to swipe Stiles across his chest with his tail. Instantly Stiles falls to the ground and lets out a moan.

"No Stiles!"

"Don't make any sudden movements or else I put a bullet thru his skull and your mom McCall!" Matt pointed the gun again at Stiles.

"Matt just let me check and see if he's okay, please. He has nothing to do with this." Scott yelled out as he tried to get his emotions in check so he didn't wolf out again and make the situation worse.

"See Scott I don't think that's going to happen, let's take a walk to the back of the station. I want you to call your mom and tell her to come in thru the back. I don't want her to see this little mess you made." He pushed the gun down on Scott's back and made him start walking.

A few minutes had passed and Derek was trying to accelerate his healing process. Last time he got the kanima venom in his system it took a while before he was able to move again. It was a good thing he landed on his back or else it would be really difficult for him to breath. He looked over to where Stiles was lying on the floor. The fallen teen hadn't said anything since he was swiped across the chest. "Stiles…are you okay?"

There was no response from the teen. All Derek could hear was his heart which was beating erratic. "Stiles, listen to me you're going to be okay and so is your dad. Try to calm down your heart is all over the place right now."

"D..Derek I think something's wrong?" Stiles said as he turned to look in Derek's direction.

Derek noticed Stiles was paler now. Something was definitely wrong with the fallen teen. "What's going on Stiles? Look we're all gonna get out of this."

"I just feel weird." Stiles said as he turned his head to the other side.

"It's the venom, its running thru your system. It should wear off shortly." Derek said trying to reassure the teen.

"No, it feels d..different. Som…somethings wrong," Stiles said again.

Derek looked over to Stiles again, he was worse than he thought as he took in what Stiles had said. Just then Stiles let out a moan again. This one sounded more pained than before.

Stiles began to twitch as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

All Derek could do was watch in horror as Stiles was having a seizure. Derek began to panic, he had never seen anyone actually go thru a seizure, and the situation just went from bad to worse. He felt completely helpless as he watched the teen shake violently. He needed to do something that would help him out.

"SCOTT!" he yelled out, hoping that Scott would at least be able to come help out Stiles, or at least get his dad. He couldn't hear anyone coming. He turned back to Stiles; his seizure seemed to be dying down a bit, which was a good thing since it had been three minutes since it had started. Derek listened to Stiles heart beat, it was erratic and his breathing was still fast.

"Stiles, Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked, he really needed to accelerate the venom to get out of his system so he could check on Stiles. There was no response from Stiles. He asked again, "Stiles, are you okay?" Still no response.

Stiles was still except for the few after twitches that would course thru his body, he had his eyes closed. Derek figured he was unconscious from the seizure. Derek concentrated on digging his claws into thigh so it could accelerate his healing process. He kept at it for another few minutes, after a while he finally began to get the feeling back into his legs. He could wiggle his toes now and move his feet around, his legs were starting to get the tingly sensation like when you're in an uncomfortable position for too long and your limb falls asleep. Derek moved his arms now and brought himself up to a sitting position. On wobbly legs he brought himself up and walked over to Stiles to check on him.

Once he was by Stiles side, he checked him over to see what the damage was. Just then Stiles opened his eyes and tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Derek frowned as Stiles eyes searched around the room for something, "Stiles, it's Derek. Do you remember what happened?" Derek waited for Stiles to respond, once he a nod he continued. "We're at the police station Matt is here and so is the kanima. I have to go find Scott and help him take out Matt. Are you okay?"

"J..jus…" Stiles let out a groan, "go….h..help him," was all Stiles said before he passed out again.

Every part of Derek was telling him to just stay by the kids side and get him to a safer place, but if he did that then he would be abandoning his alpha duties by leaving one of his betas to fight off a kanima alone. So he did the next best thing, he picked up Stiles and placed him behind one of the desks so he would be out of harm's way. Then he called Isaac and Boyd and told them to meet him at the station quickly so they could help out with Scott and getting everyone out of there alive.

He got up and walked around the corner to where the jail cells were. He found Scott and Matt facing off, he saw Scott's mom in one of the jail cells and Stiles dad was handcuffed to one of the bars but he seemed unconscious.

"Ah looks like the alpha finally decided to join the club, I was starting to get bored with your little puppy. You should really teach him some new tricks." Matt snickered as he saw Derek enter the room. Both Scott and Derek let out small growl in return to Matt's comment. Scott began to transform just as the kanima came forward. Both Scott and Derek began to fight with it and Matt took the opportunity to run out of the room.

Derek and Scott were both fighting the kanima, each one trying to get the upper hand on the lizard creature. Just as Derek was about to claw out the creature's stomach Derek heard the faint sounds of Stiles heart beat again. He zeroed in on the sound and heard the teen's breath hitch up, something was happening to him again. The kanima took this as his time to leap out one of the windows and escape. Derek and Scott started to shift back to their human forms. Scott's mom watched in horror as her son shifted from wolf to human again. Scott looked up at her and all he saw was the tear rolling down her face. It saddened him that she had to find out this way about what he really was.

"Scott get your mom out of here and check on Stiles, something is wrong!" Derek snapped at the teen to get his attention back.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Scott asked as he got closer to cell and let his mom out. She got out but didn't try to look at her son in the eye. She was in too much shock.

"He had a seizure just about 15 minutes ago. He doesn't seem right. We need to get him to the hospital and get his dad checked out too, is your mom hurt?" Derek asked as he unhand cuffed the sheriff who was starting to wake up.

"Mom..are you okay?" Scott asked.

Melissa didn't respond to her son, she just turned to Derek "You said he had a seizure? Is he hurt and where is he?" she asked.

Derek grabbed the sheriff and helped him get up. "I'll take you to him right now." They all walked out of the room and went to where Derek had left Stiles. Once they got to Stiles, Melissa knelt down by him. Stiles was having another seizure and this one seemed to be a lot stronger than the one before. His hands were at his sides and his eyes were clenched shut with tears starting to fall from how tight they were.

"Oh my god," Melissa exclaimed as she got by him and put her hands on the sides of his head to prevent him from hitting anything. She could feel the heat radiating off of Stiles skin.

"Melissa what's wrong with him?" The sheriff asked. He was fully conscious now and he was in full worry mode for his son. After everything that went down that evening it was definitely a mistake to bring his son along to the station. Tears were starting to threaten to fall down the sheriff's cheeks.

"I think he's having an allergic reaction to whatever that thing was. We need to get him to the hospital now John. If we don't get him there soon he'll only get worse."

"Sheriff I can call an ambulance and they can be here soon." Derek said.

"That's fine, did that thing leave or is it coming back?"

"It should be gone for now, we ran it off." Scott answered.

Just then Isaac, Boyd and Erica walked into the station. "Derek we got your call, what happened?" Isaac asked as they all took in the scene in front of them. Stiles was still shaking violently from the seizure and there were bodies in the hall way of the deputies that were the latest victims of the kanima.

"I'll explain to you guys later I need you guys to check outside and make sure the kanima is gone and so is Matt. If you hear or see anything, let us know! We need to get Stiles help, Erica call an ambulance tell them to get here fast it's the sheriff's son." Derek commanded the betas.

Erica walked off to the side and pulled out her cell phone to place the call while Boyd and Isaac went outside to check out the place. After a few minutes the sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the distance. Isaac and Boyd had returned from checking the station around. The scent from the kanima and Matt had faded once they got to the woods, so they couldn't track it anymore.

"Derek the ambulance is here," Erica called out. She looked over back at Stiles, he had finally stopped shaking almost two minutes ago. She remembered just how the seizures felt after her episodes of epilepsy. They would always leave her drained and completely out of it. She couldn't imagine having one right after the other like Stiles was going thru. Immediately the paramedics came bustling into the station and asked Melissa questions on Stiles condition.

"What happened here, is this Stilinski's kid?" asked one of the paramedics who had walked over to where Stiles was laying down and began to shine a pen light into Stiles eyes. "Hmm, his pupils are dilated and he seems to have a slight fever. His eyes have that glossy look," he called out to the other medics working around them. The medic looked up to see if anyone would answer him on what was going on.

"He had two seizures, almost 15 minutes apart from each other after an animal cut him across his chest." Melissa answered when no one spoke up.

"Do you know how long the seizures lasted?"

"A little under 3 or 4 minutes, Derek do you know how long the first one lasted?" Melissa asked, as she placed a hand on Stiles forehead.

"Um I think it lasted just that long, I couldn't really tell."

Suddenly the paramedic cut back into the conversation, "I think we need to get him moving to the hospital, he's having an allergic reaction to whatever it was that attacked him." Just then Stiles started to convulse again, this time with more momentum. His eyes fluttered opened and he let out a low cry.

John quickly rushed to his son's side and grabbed his hand in his, tears began to form at the edge of his eyes. "Please help him!"

With that being said the paramedics started to move quicker into getting Stiles into the ambulance. One of them started to read off Stiles vital signs out loud while another held Stiles head so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore than he already did. John called out to Scott and Derek and told them to meet him at the hospital with the rest of the pack. They both nodded and left towards their cars. Melissa and John got into the back of the ambulance, the three paramedics got into the ambulance and left quickly. John still held onto Stiles hand as he was still convulsing, tears were falling from his eyes as he watched his only son have yet another seizure in less than an 30 minutes. He looked up to Melissa; her eyes were on Stiles and her watch. She was quietly counting down how long Stiles' seizure was lasting.

Finally after almost five minutes Stiles went completely slack, his head lolling to the side. By this time the paramedics had Stiles hooked up to the heart rate monitor, his heart was practically beating out of his chest.

Scott followed Derek out to where his car was parked, his Alpha had stayed back to tell the rest of the pack to meet them down at the hospital and to drive Stiles and Scott's moms car.


	2. Chapter 2

. Scott waited patiently for Derek to appear. His mind was racing with worry for Stiles and with everything that went down that night.

As Scott was waiting he heard someone walking behind him, he quickly turned around to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Gerard Argent.

"Looks like you've had quite an interesting night there Scott." Gerard said as he roughly grabbed Scott by the arm and lead him away from Derek's car. Scott immediately tried getting out of his grasp, but had no luck. The old man had quite a grip on him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me Gerard!" Scott growled out him.

"Control yourself Scott, I've been watching what was going on tonight with some special friends of mine that are more than willing to take out your friends. Now you wouldn't want that to happen now would you? So instead you and I are going to have a nice little chat, away from all this mess." Gerard said calmly as they both continued walking towards the forest.

Scott turned to look at him, "You watched everything that happened and didn't do anything about it? Isn't that against your code? If you could have helped Stiles wouldn't be on his way to the hospital! I don't have time for this I have to go see how he's doing!"

"Settle down boy! This wouldn't be happening if you didn't drag him out here in this mess. If anyone is to blame it's yourself, everyone you know will be in danger if you don't do as I say including Allison."

With that being said Scott just followed Gerard towards a black SUV that was parked farther along down the street. He hoped that Derek would just think he ran off towards the hospital to get there first. He looked back to see if any of the other betas were around, once he saw nothing he tried walking faster so he could get things over with Gerard and get back to the hospital.

Derek had just gotten back to his car when he caught the glimpse of Scott heading out with Gerard. His immediately started to see red. He wanted to do nothing more than to go after Gerard and to seriously hurt Scott for betraying him, but right now he had to go to the hospital and check on Stiles. Erica suddenly appeared by the car.

"Derek what's wrong?" Erica asked, she started to get on edge once she noticed Derek's eyes flash red. "Where's Scott I thought he was going with us?"

Derek just growled at questions, trying to calm himself from what he had just seen. "Just get in the car, we need to leave now!" They both got in the car and headed off in the direction of the hospital. The car ride was mostly silent, Derek gripped the steering wheel practically to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

As Erica looked out the window and watched the passing blocks she couldn't help but pick up on Derek's sudden change in mood. Something must have set him off. So she attempted again to find out what had happened. "Derek what did you see back there?"

Derek just accelerated the car, ignoring the posted speed limit sign they quickly passed. "Erica just drop it, I'll deal with it later. Right now we need to see how Stiles is doing and figure out our next move for the kanima and Matt now that we know who is controlling it."

"Fine, but you have to start explaining what happened tonight." Erica said as she turned back to look out the window.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Derek dropped off Erica at the front of the Emergency Room entrance. He told her to find Scott's mom and to call Boyd and Isaac to meet them there at the hospital while he parked the car. Once he found a spot he quickly got out and headed towards the direction of where he dropped off Erica.

He walked around the corridor and followed Erica's scent down to the waiting room where he was met up by Scott's Mom, the Sheriff and Erica who was sitting down in one of the chairs with Melissa right next to her. The Sheriff was pacing around the waiting room anxiously waiting for any of the medical staff to let them know how his son was doing. Derek gave a nod to the Sheriff and then sat down on the other side of Erica. He leaned closer to her and asked if Boyd and Isaac were coming.

"Yeah they said they were on their way. They should be here any minute. Isn't Scott supposed to be here?" Erica asked.

Melissa turned and looked at Derek she expected her son to be with Derek. Just as she was going to ask him, Derek answered Erica's question.

"I don't know I thought he was here already, must've gotten caught up or something. Any word on Stiles yet?" Derek asked.

"No not yet, they rushed him up to ICU as soon as we got here and they haven't come down yet. They said as soon as they know what's wrong with him they would notify us." Melissa said as she got up and walked towards John. "Hey do want to get some coffee? The cafeteria is still open right now" she asked him.

"No what if they come to get us to let us know how Stiles is doing. I can't just leave him. I did that once tonight and I look where that got us." John said while pacing back and forth in the small waiting room.

"Sheriff we can go get you if they come while you're gone?" Erica offered as she got up and stretched her legs from the uncomfortable chairs. She had only been there for about 20 minutes but she was never one to like hospitals. She always got anxious being in one from her prior experiences.

"Fine, Melissa and I will get some coffee, we won't be long but if anyone comes with news about my son, have them page and I'll come back quick." John said as him and Melissa started to walk towards the cafeteria.


End file.
